Stupid Daddy
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Siempre había sabido que sus hijos eran algo especial, desde el momento que los había sostenido entre sus brazos, aunque él no fuera demasiado especial. [Reto del día del padre de la página "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms" de Facebook]


**Stupid daddy**

* * *

 **Resumen:** Siempre había sabido que sus hijos eran algo especial, desde el momento que los había sostenido entre sus brazos, aunque él no fuera demasiado especial. [Reto del día del padre de la página "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms" de Facebook]

 **Disclairmer:** Sherlock no me pertenece ~

* * *

 **Capítulo único**

 _Por Amelia Badguy._

 _905 palabras según Word._

La primera vez que había sido padre, cuando había visto aquel pequeño bebé colorín, con su cuerpecito regordete lleno de pecas, supo que su hijo sería algo realmente especial, aunque claro, nunca había esperado que en realidad sus hijos fuesen "especiales".

Su primer hijo, Mycroft Holmes, había mostrado sus habilidades a temprana edad, era más listo que cualquier persona que él conociera realmente, incluso más que su misma esposa a decir verdad, lo cual era bastante decir, pues su amada esposa era una genio en las matemáticas.

No supo cómo comportarse con Mycroft, pues el niño no era un niño "normal", sino como él lo llamaba, era especial. Por lo cual había terminado por acercarse a él de la única manera que había visto que podía conversar con su hijo, con postres, con aquellos dulces que ambos disfrutaban.

Cuando Eurus nació tuvo la esperanza de que su niña, esa pequeña bebé adorable que había arrullado en las noches, para que pudiera conciliar el sueño, sería como él, una persona ordinaria, pero la verdad es que Eurus había resultado ser mucho peor que Mycroft, por decirlo de alguna manera.

La niña tenía un nivel de inteligencia superior al de su hermano y al de su madre juntos, lo cual los hacía estar siempre estar alerta por las cosas que hacía, porque muchas veces ella no comprendía las consecuencias que sus actos podían tener, como aquella vez que él mismo la había encontrado, con sus brazos cortados, desangrándose en su cuarto.

Recordaba perfectamente como había corrido con ella en brazos, con mantas que hicieron de torniquete en las heridas que ella se había auto infringido, buscando saber por qué su hija, su amada pequeña, había hecho tal barbaridad, aunque Eurus le había respondido con aquella voz de niña que poseía, que quería comprender como era que funcionaba el sistema circulatorio.

Finalmente había nacido el más pequeño de sus hijos, el último que habían tenido con su esposa, Sherlock. Sí bien el niño era especial al igual que sus hermanos, se mostraba mucho más abierto, más emocional, con aquel amigo que tenía, con Victor, o como su niño le decía "Red Beard".

Pero todo acabo cuando Eurus había hecho desaparecer a aquel niño, no habían podido con aquello, simplemente no, pero él únicamente quería ver a sus hijos, intentaba comprenderlos, pero cada vez se sentía más y más inútil en realidad.

La noticia de que Eurus había muerto, que su niña, esa niña tan especial que nunca logró comprender, había muerto, había sido como una puñalada en su corazón, pero se mantuvo firme por su esposa, por sus hijos, aunque Sherlock parecía que simplemente no recordaba a su hermana ni a Victor, por lo cual le ocultaron aquella información, para que no sufriera más.

Pero aunque a todos les había parecido una buena idea, para él no lo había sido en lo más mínimo, ocultarle aquellas cosas a un chico listo como Sherlock simplemente resultaría en algo malo a largo plazo, pero simplemente había aceptado, es decir, él era la persona "normal" en toda aquella historia.

No podía decir que era un buen padre, nunca se había considerado de aquella manera, mucho más de mayor, siendo más anciano había visto en que habían terminado sus muchachos especiales. Mycroft era un gran político que, si bien, pasaba algunos momentos de su tiempo con ellos, siempre se quejaba de las cosas, por encontrarlos tan... sosos, mientras que Sherlock los evitaba como si fueran una plaga o simplemente los corría cuando estaba en medio de un "caso".

Aunque claro, nada ni nadie lo había preparado para la noticia de que su hija, su pequeña Eurus, estaba viva. Se había enfadado con Mycroft por haberle ocultado la verdad todos esos años, se había sentido aun más idiota por haber confiado en Rudi, que únicamente había querido explotar la inteligencia y las habilidades de sus hijos, sentía que había fallado completamente con sus hijos.

Pero debió saber que el enojo que sentía hacía Mycroft no duraría demasiado, claro que no, mucho menos después de que su esposa lo había tratado como si fuera un niño tonto. Cuando Sherlock había salido con su esposa, para que pudiera dejar de gritarle a Mycroft, él miró a su hijo, que se veía esperando más regaños de su parte, como cuando lo sorprendía a mitad de la noche robando pastel o galletas de la cocina.

— Esta bien, Mycroft — Le dijo, aunque las cosas no estuvieran bien, aunque según las palabras de Mycroft su hija estaba perdida por completo en su mente, quería decir aquello, por lo cual únicamente se acercó a su hijo mayor, apretando con suavidad su hombro, observando el gesto confundido que su hijo ponía en su rostro, como si no hubiera visto la posibilidad de tener un trato amable por uno de sus progenitores.

Sabía lo que sus hijos y su esposa pensaban de él, que era el lento de la familia, el idiota, por decirlo de alguna forma, pero en ese momento sabía perfectamente cómo actuar frente a su hijo, que había pasado por tanto gracias a Eurus.

— Gracias, papá — Le murmuró. Mycroft no estaba acostumbrado a dar las gracias, mucho menos a su padre, pero en ese momento quedo claro ante sus ojos, que si bien su padre no era la persona más brillante, ni nada de eso, si tenía algo especial, algo que seguramente su madre había visto hace años atrás.


End file.
